Wesley Stromberg : This Love
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: This story is about how Wesley Stromberg is still in love with his ex. Will she take him back or will her past emotions get the best of her? And who will Keaton meet along the way ? Read and Enjoy ! Feedback is always appreciated (:
1. Chapter 1 : She Will Be Loved

**(Dayla's P.O.V)**

I was sitting on the couch, in the living room of my apartment; just thinking. Thinking of my life. Thinking of my older half brother, Drew. We have different dad's. I was also thinking of his girlfriend, Makaela and their 1 year old daughter, Charlotte. Keaton is like my little brother. But Wes . . . Wes and I have a past. An unforgettable past. We have a really bipoloar relationship. We broke up a year ago, after dating for 6 months. I broke up with him because we were getting distant and I felt like we should just be friends. Although, I dont really know how feel about him, or us. We still fight like lovers, protect each other like brother and sister and we flirt like bestfriends. We have a very love-hate relationship.

...

I sat on my couch, watching TV, scrolling down my twitter TL and eating the organic chicken wrap that Drew just fixed me.

"Were going to go surf at about 2, wanna join? Everyone's going. Mom is watching Charlotte for me tonight." I heard drew yell from the bathroom of my apartment.

"I'll be there." I yelled back.

"I got Keaton, Makaela and Wes." He asked.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Alright, I'll meet you there. Love you." He said closing my door.

...

I pinned up my hair, then got in the shower. Once I got out I dried myself and unpinned my hair. I dressed in this _a _zebra bikini undearneath a off the shoulder crop top and waist high shorts.

I gathered some food for everyone, and stopped at starbucks. Then I made my way to the beach. Once I got there, I saw everyone . . . Including Wes. They all started walking towards my jeep, helping me get the groceries out of my trunk.

I grabbed my surf board, and went straight to the water. I love surfing, everything fades away when I get in the water. It's just me and my board. Once I surfed for about 10 minutes, I hit a couple of wave real fast. Then I walked back to the area we were stationed.

I sat on the ground, then Keaton sat next to me. He hugged me, and I smiled.

"What's up Keets?" I asked.

"Nothing much, you?" He smiled.

"Work and sleep basically." We laughed.

Keaton and I were having a good conversation, and then I spotted Wes again . . .

...

**Feedback ? (:**


	2. Chapter2: If I Never See Your Face Again

**(Dayla's P.O.V)**

Wes walked towards Keaton and I, and I tried not to pay him attention but he sat down next to me.

"I'm going to take that as my cue to leave, I'll see you guys later." He said grabbing his board and hitting the water.

"Hi." I said looking in the opposite direction of Wes.

"Hey." He nuged my arm.

"What do you want?" I asked codly.

"Damn, why so mean?" He said.

"I dont have anything to say to you." I added.

"What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much ? I thought we ended on good terms. You felt like we should just be friends, and now we are. Now you try to end our friendship?" He said.

I got up, grabbed my board and hopped in my jeep. I slammed my door shut, and drove back to my place. I honestly didnt know what to tell him, I dont know why I was being such a bitch to him. I honestly dont have a reason. He's a great friend, he was an amazing boyfriend. I dont know what's wrong with me. I dont know how I feel about him, I dont even know why we broke up, I still love him.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


	3. Chapter 3 : Misery

**(Dayla's P.O.V; Later that night)**

It started to rain really heavy once I started to drive home, so I took a shower. I washed my hair, letting it air dry and I changed into my sports bra and a muscle shirt, yoga pants and slippers. I was eating chinese on the living room couch, by myself. I was watching a law and order marathon, when I heard a knock on the door.

I opened the door and saw a soaking wet, Wesley Stromberg standing in front of me.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I think we need to talk about us." He said.

"Sure." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, I dont mind." I added.

"I have some of Drew's sweats that you can change into, cause your soaked." I said, climbing my stairs, searching for them.

I came back down stairs with a towel in one hand and boxers and and sweats in the other. Once he changed, he came back out only wearing boxers and sweats.

He sat on the couch, and I turned the TV off.

"So." He said.

"So." I added.

"Can we talk about the break up?" He asked.

...

**Oooh, what do you think will happen next ? (:**


	4. Chapter 4 : Wont Go Home Without You

**(Dayla's P.O.V)**

"What about it?" I asked.

"I just wanna ask you something." He said.

"What am I supposed to do when every time you look at me , I die a little inside knowing I cant have you?" He asked.

There was a long pause after that.

"You walk around here, expecting me to be okay with the break up." He added, a tear falling down his right cheek.

"I have'nt been serious with a girl since you...That was almost a year ago. I'm in love you, and to know your not; kills me. I know you've moved on but just know that I love with you. Matter fact, I'll never stop loving you." He said.

I just sat there, speechless; Not knowing what to say.

He shook his head, got up and gathered his things; walking out the door.

I couldnt believe what just happened, I was in shock for about 30 seconds.

"Wesely wait !" I yelled running after him.

I ran quickly down the hall and around the corner until he was in sight.

"Wesley !" I yelled again.

He turned around and I jumped in his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck; I pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I didnt even get to tell you that I feel the same way." I smiled, wiping his tears away.

"I love you Wesley Stromberg. Im sure, this time." I added, looking into those big brown eyes.

"I love you too." He said, putting his forehead against mine.

I hopped down, grabbed his hand and ran with him back to my apartment.

Once we got inside, I shut the door behind me. When ran to my bedroom, he pushed me against the wall. His body was tight against mine, his hands caught in my hair, lips inches away.

"You have no idea how bad I want you right now." He whispered in my neck.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


	5. Chapter 5 : Makes Me Wonder

**(Dayla's P.O.V ; The Next Morning)**

I opened my eyes and found myself lost in Wesley's.

"Good morning babe." He smiled, playing with my hair.

"Morning." I kissed his lips.

I got up and went downstairs to start cooking. While I was making breakfast, I checked my phone. I had several missed calls, text msgs and mentions on twitter. Most of the missed calls were from Keaton.

I dialed his number and waited till he picked up.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, sorry I missed your calls. I was busy." I smiled to myself.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"Wesley." I laughed.

"Oh that is so gross. Well, be decent. I'm on my way over, I need to talk to you." He said.

...

I was sitting at the kitchen with Keaton and Wesley, eating breakfast.

"So you guys are together now?" Keaton asked.

"Yes." Wes said after taking another bite of his food.

"Aww" He smiled.

"My bestfriend, and my brother" He added.

"Im going to chill out on the couch and watch some TV." Wes got up, kissed my cheek, punched Keaton in the arm then smiled and walked away.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"So...There's this girl. Her name is Brenna, I met her at the beach after you left yesterday. She's beautiful and I want to ask her out without seeming desperate, but I dont know how." He said.

"Oh, well...If I were you, I'd text her and tell her to meet you at starbucks or wherever and just go for it. Ask her to maybe have dinner and a movie this weekend." I smiled.

"Thanks Dayla, you always know what to say and you give amazing advice." He grinned, hugging me.

...

**Feedback ? (: **


	6. Chapter 6 : Payphone

**(2 Months Later; Dayla's P.O.V)**

I was lying on the couch, watching 'The Nanny'. Wes walked towards where I was.

"Here you are, love." He sat down beside me.

He wrapped me in my blanket and started to feed me the chicken noodle soup he just made.

"Thanks for taking care of me Wes." I smiled.

"Thats what boyfriends are for." He said putting another spoonful in my mouth.

"What are your symptoms again?" He asked.

"Dizziness, headaches and back pain." I said, feeling sick to my stomache.

I got up and ran to the kitchen, I grabbed the trash can and vomitted.

"Ok, thats it. I'm taking you to the hospital." He said grabbing my car keys.

...

I sat in the car as Wes drove me to the hospital. Once we found a parking space, he walked around to my side of the car, opened the door and carried me into the hospital.

Once the nurse put us in a room, she took my vital signs.

A while after and the doctor came in and took a sample of my blood.

"Wes, you should be somewhere surfing, or at a party having fun. Not here, cooped up in a hospital." I frowned.

"Dont worry about it baby, your my main priority. I'm not gonna leave you here, sick and all alone." He said kissing my forehead.

"Well we found out, why your experiencing all these symptoms." The doctor said coming back in.

"Well?" Wes asked, holding my hand tightly.

"Your 10 weeks pregnant." The doctor smiled.

...

**Oooh, what will happen next ?**


	7. Chapter 7 : Sunday Morning

**(Later That Night)**

I layed beside Wesley in bed, why he stroked my hair softly.

Then my phone rang, its was a text from Keaton.

"Brenna and I are dating now ! Thanks for everything Dayla (: Your the best, I owe you. 3" He texted.

That made me smile, he was like the little brother that I never had.

"You havent said anything since the doctor told us." I whispered to Wes.

"I dont know what to do or say. Im happy, but I'm not prepared." He looked into my eyes.

"We're 18, how are we going to handle a baby." I started to cry.

"Hey." He lifted my chin.

"Dont cry, we're going to be awesome parents. Were also going to get through this, together." He kissed me.

"How are we gonna to tell everyone?" I asked.

"How about we have a big dinner here on Sunday and tell them." He smiled.

"Thanks for being here for me, it means a lot." I grinned, cuddling him tighter.

"I feel like I can be myself around you, tell you anything." I added.

"Me too." He smiled.

"I dont know why." I said.

"I do." He leaned in, kissing me.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


	8. Chapter 8 : One More Night

**(Sunday Morning; Dayla's P.O.V)**

"Im about to do a twitcam upstairs, take a picture with me first ?" Wesley said pulling out his phone.

"Say cheese gorgeous." He said softly.  
He smiled and tweeted the picture.

He kissed my cheek and we both walked upstairs.

I showered, got out, dried myself and put on my underwear. I began to brush my teeth while Wesley was doing his twitcam.

I put on my bathrobe and walked in, he turned around and motioned for me to come over but you refused.

He raised an eyebrow and came over to me bringing me near the camera. He wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Look everyone, its Dayla !" He says & kissed my cheek hugging me close.

I smiled, waved and managed to get out of his arms. After that he shut the twitcam off and laid in bed. I walked back in the bathroom and reached for my foundation as I glanced at Wesley and caught him looking at me with a sort of frown on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't understand why you need makeup. You're beautiful without it." He said.

"Aww, how sweet." I smiled jumping on the bed, beside him.

"Careful babe, dont rattle the baby's cage." He said, kissing my stomach.

"Am I showing?" I asked.

"No, you're like , not even three months. They wont know until you tell them." He said.

I got out of the bed and grabbed my phone.

I went on twitter and saw 'We Love Wesley & Dayla" trending worldwide. I scrolled down on myTL and saw a link posted by Wes a few moments prior.

It was us two smiling , it read ' I have one person to thank for this smile on my face. I love you Dayla."

I smiled to myself, then I put this on a black dress with red and leopard heels then curled my hair.

"Beautiful." He said , coming up behind me after I was done. He snaked his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

...

**(Wesley's P.O.V)**

Dayla smiled as everyone started stuffing their faces like it was Thanksgiving. It was Dayla, Keaton, my parents, Drew, Mae, Charlotte, Dayla's mom, her step dad and I.

"Everyone!" I yelled.

"Drew, Wesley and I have an announcement to make." Keaton grinned.

"Emblem 3 will be auditioning for the 'X Factor' next month in Hollywood !" Drew screamed.

"That's amazing boys ! We'll be there." My mom said.

"We're so proud." My dad added.

Keaton sat back down by his girl and Drew sat back down and started to feed Charlotte.

"Attention everyone ! I'd also like to say something." Dayla smiled, getting up.

"We're pregnant." She added, hugging me.

Everyone looked shocked, her dad dropped his drink and Drew sat there emotionless.

No one said anything for a while, I waited for someone to break the silence.

I looked at Dayla, I grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Then a tear streamed down her face.

She let my hand go, running upstairs and I ran after her but her mom caught me.

"Wesley, I got her. Enjoy your night, I'm happy I'm going to get another grandchild. She'll be fine, and you guys will be great parents." She smiled, walking upstairs.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


	9. Chapter 9 : Give A Little More

**(4 Weeks Later; Wesley's P.O.V)**

Drew, Keaton and I ran onstage and everyone screamed.

"Ok, what's the name of the group ?" L.A Reid asked.

"We are called Emblem 3." I said into the mic.

"And individual names, please." He added.

"My name is Wes." I said.

"My name is Drew." Drew added.

"My names is Keaton." He said shyly.

"Age?" L.A asked.

"Im am 19 years old."

"I'm 20." Drew added.

"And I'm 16." Keaton said.

"Alright, so what are you gonna sing ?" He asked us.

"We're gonna sing an orginal song, its called 'Sunset Boulevard' Its actually written my this guy right here." I patted Drew on the back.

"You sure you wanna do an orgianal song?" He asked.

"I'm absolutely sure." I said.

"Goodluck to you." He added.

The beat kicked in, and we all just poured our heart on stage. After we got feedback, they all said yes. You couldnt stop us from smiling so hard. I ran back stage and hugged Dayla tightly.

"Im so proud of you." She said, kissing me.

"Im proud of all you boys. Group hug !" Brenna yelled.

...


	10. Chapter 10 : Wake Up Call

**(Dayla's P.O.V; 5 months later)**

The boys were in the recording booth, practicing for this week's preformance while I sat and listened from the producing room. We've been here literally all day, but I'm game to always support my boys. It's getting late though and I was starting to get sleepy. I layed down on the couch , meaning to only close my eyes for a few minutes, but I ended up falling asleep.

...

When I woke up, my head is in someone's lap, and I can feel familiarly callused fingers gently stroking my hair. As I become more awake, realize that it's Wesley who's holding me. But finding myself still too sleepy to even open my eyes, I leave them shut. I just listen to Wes hum softly above me as he continues to play with my hair.

"Aw, you should probably wake her up and get her home, Wes. It's really late," I spotted Keaton's voice from somewhere across the room- still from his seat by the soundboard, I guess.

"Yeah, we can finish up here, boys" I heard Simon say.

"Nah, I think I'll leave her sleep for a while. We're almost done here; besides, it's been a long day for her." Wes replies.

I can feel his eyes on me now, as he continues humming along with Keaton's voice, which is now, in the booth singing one of the new slow ballads.

"You really care about, don't you?" says Drew's voice from where I would assume is one of the chairs across from the couch.

Wesley was quiet for a moment before answering.

"I don't know what I'd do without her. She's my everything. I don't think she could ever even understand how much I actually love her." He says.

"Since shes pregnant, I'm not going to make you stay away from her for several months. Since you live so close, you can fly back home friday and fly in tuesday. So I'll take care of the money and you can stil take care of her and your child." Simon says.

"By the way, how is it now. Since she got pregnant?" He asked.

"I feel like, she's been here for me through thick and thin and even though were young; im confident that we're gonna to be amazing parents." Wes says, pressing his lips to my forehead, I smiled softly to myself.

"I believe you. You look at each other like your in love ; Im not going to get in between you two . . . But if you dont treat her like the princess she is, I will personally beat your ass." Drew said, I could tell that he was looking at us and smiling.

"I got her." Wesley said.

...

**Tweet me what you think so far ? (:**

** OBEY_AllFandoms**


	11. Chapter 11 : Harder To Breathe

**(The next month ; Keaton's P.O.V)**

We just got done preforming and the guys and I ran backstage to see my parents, Brenna, Mae, Charlotte, and Drew's dad.

"How'd we do?" I asked Brenna.

"Where's Dayla?" Wes nudged me.

"I dont know .. Has anyone seen Dayla?" I asked .

"Yeah.." Brenna said, frowning.

"What's wrong babe?" I hugged her.

"Right before you guys went on stage she started to moan and groan and held onto her stomach. Mrs. Chadwick took her to the bathroom when she started bleeding." Brenna said.

"Bleeding ? Where is she right now ?" Wes asked.

"Somebody help me ! " I heard a voice yell.

"Mom ?" Drew said.

"Mom !" He yelled running towards the voice.

We all followed Drew, and stopped when we saw Mrs. Chadwick holding Dayla. They were both on the ground, held her rocking back and forth.

"I dont know what happened, we were in the bathroom while I was cleaning her up and she felt weak so we were trying to walk back here to find a chair and she passed out." She panicked.

"Somebody call the ambulance ! " Drew screamed.

Once the ambulance got there, Wesley picked her up and carried her to the ambulance truck. Her parents, Drew and Wesley

I dont know what's happening but it was scaring the hell out of me.

...

**Its getting intense , only a couple chapters left !**


	12. Chapter 12 : Goodnight Goodnight

**(Wesley's P.O.V)**

"Well, I found the problem. She's dehydrated. She'll be fine, she's just got to pump the fluids. She also needs to be on bed rest." The doctor said.

I nodded and held her hand.

"How far along is she again?" He asked.

"She's 38 weeks." I said.

"Yes, she's going to have to be in bed until she goes into labor; which could be anytime now." He said.

...

**(The next week; Drew's P.O.V)**

"Okay, so you guys just got sent home unfortunately. How does that feel ? " The interviewer asked.

"I mean its a bummer because we would have loved to win, but its all good because we have families to go home to and this definitely wont be the last you hear from Emblem 3." I smiled.

"That's amazing to hear, you guys have such amazing attitudes and Wesley, it's rumoured that your girlfriend Dayla is pregnant, what do you have to say about that ?" She asked.

"We do have a little suprise on the way, but we dont know the gender yet. We've decided to wait until the baby is born which should be in the next couple of days." He said.

"Well, congrats ! So Keaton ; how does it feel to have a niece or nephew on the way ?" She asked.

"It's great, I know I'm going to love the baby. Stromberg's have cute babies so its all good." Keaton laughed.

"Dayla's my younger sister, and I have a daughter so I feel like their going to be great parents and I cant wait to see how they are with him or her." I added.

"I swear they are going to get married someday.." Keaton said.

"Do you hope to marry Dayla one day, wesley ? "She asked.

"Absolutely, she's my one and only." He grinned.

...

**Only 2 more chapters left !**


	13. FINALE : This Love 3

**(Wesley's P.O.V ; The next day)**

I was dead asleep when I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around and it was Dayla.

"I wet the bed." She said.

"What?" I asked still half asleep.

"My water broke ! " She said a littler louder.

"Oh my God, what do we do ?" I sat up.

"I'm going to take a shower, you can pack the baby bag." She kissed my lips and waddled her way to the bathroom.

I got up and started packing the baby bag. I grabbed 2 of everything, bottles, onezies, pacifiers, socks, the breast pump, and blankets.

...

**(Hours later)**

I stood on one side of her with my mom, while her mom was on the other. She grabbed my hand tightly, as her mom recorded it while she pushed. Then the nurse pulled me over and gave me scissors. She guided my hand and help me cut the cord. After that, came a very soft cry.

I walked back over to Dayla, and I held onto her hand.

"You did it !" I smiled, kissing her lips.

"Here, is your baby boy." The nurse handed the baby to Dayla and as soon as she held him, he opened his dark and stormy grey eyes and smiled.

"Can you tell everyone for the stromberg family that they can come in?" I asked the nurse.

She nodded and walked out of the room. She handed him over to me and he wrapped his fingers around my pinky. A few moments later the gang came in.

"He's going to pull so many girls when he's older !" Drew said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Have you guys picked out any names?" My mom asked.

"I like Rylan." I smiled.

"I love Easton as a middle name." Dayla added.

"Rylan Easton Stromberg is finally here !" I tweeted a picture of him.

...

**The End 3**


End file.
